Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to laser beam generation, and more specifically, to a femtosecond ultraviolet laser.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, femtosecond lasers have been developed for various applications in eye surgery, among other uses. Because of the very short pulse duration in the femtosecond range, femtosecond lasers are capable of developing a high energy intensity at a target material, such as eye tissue, which leads to non-linear photodisruption processes that result in tissue cleavage and avoids detrimental thermal effects.
Typical wavelengths for commercial femtosecond lasers are in the near infrared range of the spectrum, having wavelengths at about 1000-1100 nanometers (nm).